I Quit
by imagination95
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy decides he can no longer be a Death Eater and quits? But who will help him when he needs it most? Set in Half Blood Prince, own characters added. All other characters propety of JK Rowling


**Chapter 1- I quit!**

Draco Malfoy was trying to have a life that he has always wanted. But his plans had always been foiled by one thing; his father. Lucius Malfoy was harsh on Draco but yet, he still admired his father. They were a proud family, and they always followed Lord Voldemort. Draco was now a marked man like his father, but he didn't want it.

They were in their annual meeting and Draco as usual sat with his father one side and his mother the other side. Voldemort sat at the end of the table and there were other Death Eaters around them. Draco sat there and said nothing all through the meeting until Voldemort looked at him. "Draco, is something wrong? Or are you just staring into space?" He jerked his head round, his face blank. "I can't do this anymore." He mumbled under his breath. "What was that?" Voldemort snapped at him, but Narcissa had heard him and gripped his leg to tell him not to say. "I said," he took a deep breath and as he breath out he said the words. "I quit!" He drew his wand and then; he was gone. Their stunned faces, eyes focused on the seat which Draco had just kicked over in his hast.

He didn't know where he was, but he knew soon there would be every Death Eater out looking for him. But he didn't know where to go, or what to do. He had to move quickly, or end up getting taken back and then killed! He sat on the pavement, in his suit and sobbed. He then suddenly jumped up at a girl in front of him and drew his wand. "Susan?"

"Draco, what are you doing here at half 11 at night? I thought you would be at home!"

"I ran away." His face was pale and Susan launched herself at him and squeezed him tight. "Draco that was a really stupid idea. I've heard about what you're house is now, and what you are. Or were. They'll kill you when they find you!"

"I know, but I can't do it anymore." Susan let go of him and she began to cry. "Draco, I know what happened that day. And it wasn't your fault. Now, we had better get going or someone will spot us." Draco stood beside Susan and they walked down the street together.

They reached her house, and Susan opened the door. "Hey dad, you don't mind if Draco stays over for a bit?" Her dad came out of the kitchen and looked startled at Draco. "Oh, Mr Malfoy. A pleasure."

"Dad, it's ok. I found him crying his eyes out. But don't say he's here. It could get us all killed." He nodded and then Draco followed Susan upstairs. "Susan, what was that about with your dad?"

"He's a bit, un easy ever since…" Susan trailed off and then pointed at the bed, to show Draco should sit down. "Now, we have to work on how you are going to survive!"

"I'd rather just like to go to Hogwarts and get this over and done with."

"Yeah, well school doesn't start until next week so you will have to stay here until then. But, you might have a point. If only Snape wasn't there, then it would be the easiest thing in the world to get you to Hogwarts without you being noticed."

"Yeah well, the 'Golden Trio' will be there so,"

"Draco, Harry Potter isn't the enemy!" She slammed her notebook down on the table and made Draco jump. "You may hate him, but one day, he could save your life!"

"That's never going to happen. They all hate me, and they have good reason too." Susan walked over to him, and sat next to him on the bed. "Draco, listen to me, my magic and my powers have been able to drive men to insanity. When I was younger, he came to our house. With all his Death Eaters behind him. I didn't understand why, I was only two. But, then I found out. My dad was a Death Eater, but he betrayed Voldemort. I was angry at him for hurting my dad, and I had to watch. I felt it in side me, and I nearly killed everyone in that room that night. Including him. The fire in side me became to great and my mum sacrifice herself to save me, and everyone there."

"But, why did she do that? Why not, just apparate out and save her and your dad?"

"She didn't want to leave me. But your dad was part of that attack, and so was Bellatrix and so was about half a dozen other Death Eaters. I escaped, but I never saw my mum again. My dad keeps saying she's fine, but the power that was absorbed into her just sent her away. And it keeps her from coming back. But I'm not a little kid anymore, and I know what really happened."

"She's dead." Draco held Susan's hand and smiled at her. "It wasn't your fault. You were two and…"

"But Draco, it was still me! I killed her!" Draco squeezed her tight and she sobbed. "It's ok." The door opened and her dad stood there. They both launched themselves back away from each other and her dad smiled. "Susan, you need to go to bed. You have shopping to do tomorrow." Susan nodded and he smiled at Draco and then shut the door. "Draco," She whipped her tears and pulled her wand out. She flicked it once and then his trunk appeared, she waved it again and then a bed appeared. "I hope everything's there. They can't trace it, and they'll be thinking that you will need to go back for your stuff so, I didn't think you would want to risk it."

"Susan, how do you manage it?"

"I just do. Now, we had better go to bed, or my dad will be shouting at the both of us tomorrow when we don't get up." Caroline waved her wand and she was changed and she smiled at Draco, who looked very confused. "And, how am I supposed to do that?" Susan smiled and pointed to the door. "Bathroom. Right at the end." Draco nodded and walked out the room. A few minutes later he returned and he was now changed. They both got into bed and Susan reached for the light. "Susan, just one more question. Why are you so focussed on helping me, when you know what will happen to you if they find out?"

"I just," she paused and tried to find the right words for it. "I'm shattered Draco, can we just talk about this tomorrow?" Susan turned the lights off and it went dark. But Draco knew he would never get his answer out of her.


End file.
